wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Zakon Płonącej Róży
Zakon Płonącej Róży – zakon rycerski, stworzony na potrzeby gry Wiedźmin. Powstał w wyniku przekształcenia podupadającego Zakonu Białej Róży przez Jakuba de Aldersberga. Zakon Płonącej Róży czynił przygotowania do ostatecznej walki z Wiewiórkami. Wielki Mistrz zakonu współpracował z Salamandrą, chcąc za pomocą ich i Zakonu opanować Wyzimę. Jednak plany te spełzły na niczym, gdyż główna siedziba Zakonu w Wyzimie oraz Salamandra została rozbita przez Geralta. Znani członkowie Zakonu [[Wielki Mistrz Zakonu Płonącej Róży|'Wielcy Mistrzowie']]: * Jakub de Aldersberg, * Zygfryd z Denesle, * Ulrich (Wiedźmin 3: Serca z Kamienia), * Siegfried de Löwe (Wiedźmin 3: Serca z Kamienia) Inni: * Patrick z Weyze; * Roderick de Wett, * Erick, * Biała Rayla (najemniczka na usługach zakonu) * Artur Tailles (Wiedźmin 3: Krew i Wino) * Adalbert (Wiedźmin 3: Krew i Wino) Wiedźmin (gra komputerowa) * "W tej sytuacji wielu przepowiada koniec świata - według tych wróżb, z północy nadejdzie lód, który pochłonie Królestwa Nordlingów. Wydaje się, że może w tym tkwić ziarno prawdy, gdyż zimy stają się dłuższe, a dni chłodniejsze... Niedawno założony Zakon Płonącej Róży uważa jednak, że potęga ognia ocali ludzi od lodu - ale przeżyją tylko ci, którzy będą postępować zgodnie z nakazami zakonnych rycerzy." * "W tym całym chaosie i zamieszaniu jawi się nowy bastion pokoju - Zakon Płonącej Róży. Należący do niego rycerze obiecują bezpieczeństwo i dobrobyt, a także zjednoczenie całej Północy. Twierdzą również, że jedynie potęga czczonego przez nich ognia zdoła powstrzymać nad chodzącą zimę, ale kataklizm przeżyją tylko ludzie północy. Zakon zyskuje na znaczeniu - królestwo Aedirn przekazało mu pewne ziemie, z których prowadzi on wojnę z elfami z Doliny Kwiatów. Wydaje się, że wojowniczy mnisi dążą do wkupienia się w łaski możnych z północy i zapanowania nad zamieszkiwanymi dotychczas przez elfy pustkowiami." Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów thumb|180px|thumb|Zygfryd z Denesle jako Wielki Mistrz (Wiedźmin 2) Po powstaniu w Wyzimie i śmierci Wielkiego Mistrza - Jakuba de Aldersberg, w Zakonie panuje chaos. Wtedy to też Radowid przejmuje pieczę na organizacją nadając im ziemie wokół Roggeven. Zakon odcina się od polityki byłego Wielkiego Mistrza, zmienia nawet ustanowiony przez niego herb - róża już nie płonie, jest otoczona złotą wstęgą. Zakon rezygnuje ze wszystkich swoich dotychczasowych włości i w całości przenosi się do Redanii. Podczas obrad w Loc Muinne Zakon płonącej Róży jest zobowiązany za utrzymanie pokojowego wydźwięku obrad. Jeżeli w pierwszej części gry Geralt odpowiedział się za stroną scoia'tael albo był neutralny, to Zygrfryd nie został wielkim mistrzem w drugiej części gry. Jeśli Geralt zadecydował się pomóc Zakonowi (pierwsza części gry), nowym Wielkim Mistrzem zostaje Zygfryd z Denesle. Spotykamy go na czele oddziałów stacjonujących z elfickim amfiteatrze. Jeśli Geralt wybrał ścieżkę Iorvetha, to Zygfryd przepuści Białego Wilka i powie niektórym, żeby go nie zaczepiali. Jeśli Geralt wybrał ścieżkę Roche'a to ten może pomóc im w eskorcie Anais do Radowida bądź Natalisa. Wiedźmin 3: Serca z Kamienia Podczas wykonywania jednej z misji pobocznych można dowiedzieć się, że Radowid wysłał zakon na wojnę z Niflgaardem jak zwykłych najemników, a gdy bracia zostali zdziesiątkowani, rozwiązał zakon i skonfiskował należące do niego dobra, które przeznaczył na sfinansowanie wojny z Nilfgaardem. Część członków dołączyła do Łowców czarownic , część tych bardziej opornych została zabita na polecenie Radowida. Pozostali zaszyli się w lasach i rozpadli na dwie frakcje. Pierwsza z nich została bandytami z Ulrichem na czele. Głównie napadali na ludzi i karawany oraz handlowali fisstechem. Druga frakcja, mimo rozwiązania zakonu, nie zrezygnowała z jego ideałów i postanowiła chronić ludzi przed swoimi byłymi braćmi zakonnymi. Dowodzi nimi Siegfried de Löwe. Ciekawostki * Każdy może zostać zakonnikiem, nawet wiedźmin. * Zakon zajmuje się także darmowym zabijaniem potworów, przez co stanowi mocną konkurencję dla wiedźminów. Niestety w czasie gry Wiedźmin 2 mało kiedy to już robili, bo przez służbę dla Radowida nie mieli czasu. * Zygfryd, jako Wielki Mistrz, ma zamiar wybudować na terenie Roggeveen zamek nie do zdobycia. Ponadto ma zamiar nazwać go Barienburg. Jest to nawiązanie do Malborka, który został wybudowany przez Krzyżaków i nazwany przez nich Marienburg. * Postać Siegfrieda de Löwe, która została wspomniana w dodatku "Serca z Kamienia" jest oparta na Zygfrydzie de Löwe, zakonnika z "Krzyżaków" Henryka Sienkiewicza. Galeria Wiedźmin= People_Jacques_de_Aldersberg.png|Jakub de Aldesberg People Roderick de Wett.png|Roderick de Wett People_Siegfried_of_Denesle.png|Zygfryd z Denesle W1 SS Rycerz zakonny.png|Rycerz zakonny |-| Wiedźmin 2= W2 SS Rycerz Zakonu.png|Rycerz zakonu płonącej róży w grze Wiedźmin 2 W2 SS Zakon.jpg W2 SS Zakon Płonącej Róży trailer.jpg|Jakub de Aldersberg na czele wojsk zakonu w Wyzimie. Trailer Wiedźmina 2 |-| Gwint= G_SS_Piechur_Zakonu_Płonącej_Róży.png G_SS_Duchowny_Zakonu_Płonącej_Róży.png cs:Řád planoucí růže de:Orden der Flammenrose es:Orden de la Rosa Llameante fr:Ordre de la Rose-Ardente it:Ordine della Rosa Fiammeggiante hu:A Lángoló Rózsa Rendje en:Order of the Flaming Rose ru:Орден Пылающей Розы Kategoria:Zakon Płonącej Róży Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Siły zbrojne Kategoria:Siły polityczne Kategoria:Zakony rycerskie Kategoria:Zakon Płonącej Róży Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Siły zbrojne Kategoria:Siły polityczne Kategoria:Zakony rycerskie